So Maybe I Like It
by lalakkaayy
Summary: Sam and Quinn are going to a Halloween party together. Quinn decides to surprise Sam with her costume. Oneshot.


A/N: I've gotten a lot of really nice reviews on the other Fabrevans oneshot I wrote, and like I said before, Sam and Quinn are definitely one of my two Glee OTPs. I love writing them and people seemed to like reading them, so hopefully this one is enjoyed too. Tiny bit of Pucktana thrown in for kicks and for…corruption's sake. You'll see.. ;) –Kay.

"No way." Sam stated defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Quinn smirked in amusement and looked down at her costume. The black skirt was a good few inches shorter than her Cheerios skirt, and that was saying something. Santana had recommended the fishnet tights to make the already risqué costume even more so, but Quinn figured that at this point it wasn't the amount of skin she was showing that Sam was objected to.

"What? You said you wanted us to go to the Halloween party together as Superheroes, I did what you wanted." She replied innocently.

"No. Way." He repeated, more seriously this time.

Quinn resisted the urge to laugh. "Sam, come on, you're being ridiculous. All I did was get a superhero costume just like you wanted me too."

Sam wrinkled his nose, "But you're Batgirl."

"So? You're Superman." She noted.

Sam pointed to the S on the chest of his costume as if it would prove his point better. "Superman is way better than Batman, we've had this conversation like fifty times." He said.

"And I've told you, Batman totally owns Superman. Batman's the best." Quinn argued.

It amused her far too much the way Sam got so defensive over his superheroes. It also amused her more than it probably should have that her idea to dress up as Batgirl instead of Supergirl like he had wanted her to was getting this reaction from him. She was teasing him, and he was feeding right into it.

"You were supposed to be my Supergirl." He noted, a slight pout to his voice.

Quinn placed her hands on her hips and grinned, "Well now I'm your Batgirl."

Sam grimaced and shook his head, walking passed her into the living room. She snickered her herself, going back into the bathroom to inspect her reflection. This was probably the best joke she had played on him. It was even better than the time she had slept over at his house and only brought a set of Batman pajamas with her. Of course, she had been nice and caved that night, sleeping in one of his t-shirts, but tonight was different. She knew the moment that she had picked the costume out that Sam's reaction would be to her amusement. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at herself in the mirror. She readjusted her yellow headband then went out into the living room where Sam was sitting on the couch.

They were waiting for Puck and Santana to get there. The four of them were meeting up so they could all head over to the Halloween party together. If she was honest with herself she couldn't even remember where the party was at. Santana had been the one to tell them about it, which meant it was probably some fraternity party. Sam looked up at her as she came back into the room, a crooked frown on his face. She probably shouldn't have laughed, but she did. He really did _hate _Batman. She wasn't a really big superhero nerd like he was, but even so she always liked Batman more. Apparently that was against some kind of comic book law in Sam's world. She sat down on the couch beside him, throwing her legs out over his lap. He rested his hands on her legs and looked at her.

"Do you still have that bumblebee costume you wore last year?" he asked, a tinge of hopefulness to his voice.

She laughed outright, "I'm not changing costumes Sam."

"Quinnnnn." He whined, tossing his head back against the back of the couch in exasperation.

She laughed again and leaned in to kiss his neck a couple times softly. He slipped his arm around her waist slowly and she kissed his neck one more time, sucking gently on his skin for a moment, before pulling back. He leaned his head back down and looked at her with a small smile. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers and she smiled against them.

"I still vote for the bumblebee.." he murmured softly against her lips.

She let out a laugh and pushed his face away from hers. Sam clasped his hands together behind his head and looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Do you want me to beg? Because I'll beg if that's what's necessary." He offered.

"Samuel Nolan Evans, you're really beginning to border on pathetic, you know that?" she scolded him.

"Does that mean you're going to change costumes or…?"

"No!" she laughed.

"But come on Quinn, think about it. Even a bumblebee is better than Batman. Batman's a fake superhero, he doesn't even have super powers." Sam argued.

"And bumblebees suddenly have super powers?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"Batman sucks and you should change into the bumblebee costume, that's the point!"

The doorbell ringing stopped her from telling him no once again. She rolled her eyes and swung her legs off of his lap to get up and get the door. Quinn let her eyes take in the sight of Puck and Santana in their costumes as she opened the door. Puck was wearing some rendition of a nerd costume –khaki pants, white button up shirt with a pocket, suspenders, even the stereotypical nerd glasses. There were bright red, smudged lipstick kisses on his cheeks and his lips were also smeared with some excess lipstick. Santana wore a red blouse with the top half of the buttons undone, revealing the black lace bra underneath, then a short black skirt with red knee high socks. She had sequined devil horns on her head and a smirk on her face.

Quinn kinked a brow, "I get that Puck's a nerd, but what are you supposed to be?"

"Temptation." They both answered at the same time before eyeing each other with smirks on their faces.

"Sam, your date looks hot, I'm going to steal her." Santana announced.

"He mind not mind, he totally hates the costume." Quinn pouted jokingly, turning her gaze on Sam.

"Dude. Chick in short skirt and fishnets, who cares about the rest of it." Puck said.

Santana glared at him as she backhanded him in the chest. Puck shrugged and licked his lips as he blatantly let his eyes wander down the front of Santana's open blouse. Quinn rolled her eyes and looked over to Sam as he got up from the couch to come over to them.

"I never said I hate your costume, I just… prefer the bumblebee." Sam made up.

Quinn shook her head and twirled one of her curls around her finger as she looked back at Santana. "So are we going to stand here all night or actually go to this party?"

"There's still time for you to change before we go." Sam offered.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Look Bieber, get over it. Your girlfriend's dressed as Batgirl. At least it gives you an excuse to rip her clothes off later after the party." She shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed Puck by the arm to tow him back out to his truck.

Sam and Quinn both stood just inside the door for a moment, processing what Santana had just said. Sam coughed awkwardly and Quinn shifted her eyes around, feigning innocence before they locked eyes. They happened to raise their eyebrows at each other at the same moment, Quinn biting her lip and Sam looking like he was thinking something through, before following their friends out the door.


End file.
